


Little Yorozuya: We Started Dating

by Jeannexta



Category: Gintama
Genre: Boys Love - Freeform, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, HijiGin, M/M, Pedophilia, Series, Yaoi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 18:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeannexta/pseuds/Jeannexta
Summary: Sudut bibir Hijikata terangkat. Tak menyangka pancingannya berhasil. Melihat wajah Gintoki yang masih belum pulih oleh warna merah, dia jadi ingin menggoda lebih jauh, "Kau mau aku melakukan apa sebagai kekasihmu, hm?"





	Little Yorozuya: We Started Dating

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Semua karakter yang dipakai dalam fanfiksi ini bukanlah milik saya. Mereka adalah milik Hideaki Sorachi. Namun karya fanfiksi ini adalah sepenuhnya milik saya.
> 
> Setting: Alternate Canon
> 
> Rating: MA/Explicit
> 
> Genre(s): Romance/Drama
> 
> Status: Series
> 
> Words: 3k+
> 
> Pairing: Hijikata Toushirou×Sakata Gintoki (HijiGin). 
> 
> Peringatan: fanfiksi ini bertema Boys love dan Yaoi; yang menampilkan hubungan antara pria dewasa dan anak kecil. Pedo!Hiji. Rating MA untuk adegan seks yang ditulis secara eksplisit. Jangan salahkan saya, karena saya sudah memperingatkan kalian. Tidak menerima apresiasi negatif atas semua hal yang sudah saya peringatkan.
> 
> • Fanfiksi ini adalah series ke-4 dari fic Little Yorozuya.

**PERINGATAN:** **ada adegan seks eksplisit yang diuraikan dengan sangat detail. Bagi para pembaca yang merasa dirinya masih di bawah umur diharapkan agar tidak membaca.**

.

#

.

"Sepertinya akan turun hujan deras."

Hijikata menoleh dari buku laporan yang sejak tadi dibacanya. Di ambang pintu kamarnya yang terhubung dengan koridor luar, si perak kecil berdiri membelakanginya dengan kepala mendongak menatap langit malam.

"Kau tahu, setiap hujan turun di malam hari, aku selalu teringat dengan kejadian itu—" jeda, Gintoki melanjutkan dengan suara nyaris berbisik, "—pertama kali aku disentuh... olehmu."

Sepasang pupil navy membelalak. "Gintoki—"

"Mau mendengarnya lagi?" Gintoki sontak menoleh ke belakang dengan bibir tersenyum penuh makna. "Dengan senang hati akan kuceritakan~"

Hijikata menggeleng. Bibirnya terlambat mengatakan 'Jangan!', karena si perak kecil itu sudah mulai bercerita.

***

Gintoki melangkah cepat di jalanan Kabuki-cho yang ramai meski malam semakin larut. Tujuannya sekarang hanya pulang ke rumah, karena langit sudah memberi tanda akan turun hujan.

Helaan napas lega meluncur dari bibir ketika sepasang matanya melihat rumahnya yang sudah dekat. Saat menapaki anak tangga menuju rumahnya yang ada di lantai dua, ekor mata Gintoki tak sengaja menangkap siluet seseorang di lorong antara kedua rumah. Langkahnya sontak berhenti dan kedua matanya menyipit untuk memastikan siapa yang berdiri di situ. Untunglah bukan hantu, karena jika makhluk astral yang menampakkan diri di tempat minim cahaya itu, Gintoki pasti sudah lari terbirit-birit ke dalam rumahnya.

"Oi, apa yang kau lakukan di situ, Hijikata-kun?" Pertanyaan meluncur dari bibir Gintoki begitu akhirnya mengenali wakil komandan Shinsengumi itu, meski pria itu berdiri di lorong yang minim penerangan.

Tak ada respon, apalagi sahutan. Pria berponi V itu hanya berdiri sambil bersandar di tembok dengan wajah yang terlihat menunduk. Dari seragam kerja Shinsengumi yang melekat di tubuhnya, sepertinya dia sedang berpatroli malam. Tapi apa yang dia lakukan di situ? Sudut bibir Gintoki berkedut. Merasa kesal karena pertanyaannya diacuhkan. Akhirnya Gintoki kembali menapaki anak tangga. Berniat tak peduli, tapi tetesan air hujan yang jatuh dari langit dan mengenai pipinya kembali menghentikan langkahnya. Kepalanya menoleh ke belakang. Entah kenapa dia tak bisa tak peduli dengan pria berponi V itu.

"Oi, kalau kau tak ingin basah kuyup oleh hujan, silakan mampir di rumahku."

Sayangnya, masih tak ada respon. Urat pertigaan kecil kontan muncul di pipi Gintoki. Dia sudah berbaik hati menawarkan tempat berteduh, tapi masih juga dicueki. Akhirnya Gintoki menuruni tangga untuk menghampiri Hijikata.

"Jangan buat kesabaranku menipis, aku sudah berbaik hati menawarkan—" kalimat Gintoki urung tuntas begitu sadar dengan kondisi wakil komandan Shinsengumi itu. Wajah yang menunduk itu terlihat merah dengan napas yang memburu berat. "Oi, kau sakit?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir tanpa sadar.

Dengan gerakan lambat, Hijikata akhirnya menoleh. Kedua pupil navy itu menatap pria perak yang berdiri di sebelahnya dengan sorot mata tak bisa dijelaskan. Bibirnya yang sering menghisap rokok tanpa absen itu terlihat mengeluarkan napas pendek berkali-kali.

"Kalau kau memang sedang sakit, kenapa masih memaksakan diri untuk berpatroli, bakayarou?" Tanpa menunggu balasan, Gintoki langsung meraih satu lengan Hijikata dan menopangnya di atas pundaknya. Sementara sebelah tangannya yang lain melingkari pinggang Hijikata dari belakang. Kemudian dipapahnya pria itu untuk menaiki tangga kayu yang menempel di samping rumahnya.

Anggap saja ini balas budi, gumam Gintoki dalam hati. Seminggu yang lalu Hijikata pernah mengantarnya ke rumah, karena dia tertidur di samping tempat sampah dalam kondisi mabuk.

Pintu rumah digeser ke samping, sebelum ditutup kembali dari dalam. Sejak sore tadi, Kagura pergi menginap di rumah Otae dan Shinpachi.

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan mengelarkan futon."

Setelah mendudukkan Hijikata di sofa biru panjang, Gintoki langsung menuju kamarnya. Baru saja pintu lemari dibuka, semua lampu mendadak mati bersamaan dengan hujan deras yang turun di luar. Gintoki berdecak pelan. Dia tak ada pilihan selain mencari lilin di dapur untuk digunakan sebagai penerangan.

Dengan sebatang lilin yang menyala di tangan, Gintoki melangkah keluar dari dapur. Kembali menuju kamarnya untuk mengelar futon yang sempat tertunda. Pria perak itu tak menyadari saat Hijikata melangkah mendekatinya dari belakang dan tiba-tiba jatuh menindihnya.

"Oi, Teme! Aku belum selesai mengelar futon, tapi kenapa kau tiba-tiba—" suara Gintoki tertahan di tenggorokan. Tercekat saat merasakan gesekan di antara bokongnya. Meski masih terbungkus celana, Gintoki bisa merasakan dengan jelas benda privat Hijikata yang sudah tegang.

Tak terima dengan pelecehan yang diterimanya, Gintoki langsung mendorong Hijikata menjauh darinya. Namun tak sampai tiga detik, Gintoki yang baru saja akan bergerak bangun dari futon kembali dihempaskan oleh Hijikata hingga tubuhnya jatuh dengan posisi terlentang. Pria perak itu kembali ditindih, dengan kedua lengan Hijikata yang mengurungnya di kedua sisi tubuh. Kedua mata Gintoki langsung terkunci oleh tatapan Hijikata. Dia tak bisa memalingkan wajahnya saat melihat Hijikata yang sudah dikuasai oleh hawa nafsu. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat sisi lain Hijikata yang seperti itu. Membuatnya merinding tanpa sadar.

Tiba-tiba sebelum Gintoki sempat menduga, kedua tangan Hijikata sudah mengoyak pakaiannya. Persis seperti serigala kelaparan yang tak sabar melahap mangsanya. Gintoki sempat terhenyak, sebelum akhirnya berusaha menepis kedua tangan Hijikata. Namun berakhir sia-sia saat dada dan perutnya sudah terpampang bebas. Bahkan bagian bawahnya sudah terekspos ketika celana hitam beserta underwear-nya dilepas dalam sekali sentak.

"Konoyaro!" makian keluar dari bibir Gintoki yang tidak terima ditelanjangi tanpa izinnya. "Kau sudah tak waras?! Berani sekali kau—" kalimatnya terpotong oleh tindakan Hijikata yang kembali mengejutkan.

Wakil komandan Shinsengumi itu melepaskan seragam kerjanya; dasi cravat, blazer, vest, dan kemeja putih lengan panjang. Gintoki melotot. Syok. Bukan karena tubuh setengah telanjang yang tersaji di depan matanya, tetapi... tangan kanan Hijikata yang menurunkan restleting celana kain hitamnya dan mengeluarkan organ panjangnya. Menelan ludah susah payah, Gintoki bisa melihat dengan jelas benda privat itu; panjang, besar, dan tegang. Padahal dia juga memilikinya, tapi kenapa melihat amunisi Hijikata yang ukurannya di atas standar itu membuatnya jadi ngeri sendiri.

Raut syok masih tergambar di wajah Gintoki saat Hijikata mengikis jarak di antara mereka. Kedua tangannya melebarkan kedua kaki Gintoki hingga dibuat mengangkang. Pria perak itu baru tersentak ketika merasakan sesuatu yang tegang sudah berada di depan lubang kerut kecil di antara bokongnya. Wajah Gintoki seketika memucat. Sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan segera menimpanya.

"Tidak, Hijikata-kun, hentikan semua ini sebelum—Hiiiaaaaakkkhhh—!" Gintoki mengerang dengan mata terbelalak lebar. Sakitnya bukan main. Apalagi Hijikata memasukinya tanpa melakukan pemanasan di lubang ketatnya yang belum pernah dijamah siapapun.

Ini pemerkosaan!

Sekujur tubuh Gintoki bergetar hebat. Rasa sakit yang menyerang tubuhnya dari bawah sana dalam sekejap merambat ke seluruh tubuhnya. Gintoki tak diberi waktu untuk beradaptasi dengan benda asing yang bersarang di dalam tubuhnya, karena tak lama kemudian Hijikata sudah bergerak liar dan kasar, tanpa terkendali.

Menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat, Gintoki berusaha untuk meredam erangannya. Kedua matanya terpejam rapat. Air mata meleleh jatuh tanpa bisa ditahan. Meski tak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, tapi dia bisa merasakan hentakan-hentakan tanpa jeda di bagian selatan tubuhnya. Kesepuluh kuku jari tangannya menancap di kedua lengan Hijikata.

"A-Akh! Hnnngh—Ah! Ah! Ah!"

Sakit yang terasa menyiksa tubuhnya perlahan memudar. Gintoki mendesah tanpa sadar dengan air liur yang meleleh dari sudut bibir. Ujung organ tumpul Hijikata menubruk titik sensitif di dalam tubuh Gintoki bertubi-tubi. Membuat pria perak itu merasakan nikmat yang tak bisa dijelaskan oleh kata-kata.

Kedua mata Gintoki terbuka bersamaan dengan dilihatnya wajah Hijikata yang merendah. Wakil komandan Shinsengumi itu memangut bibirnya penuh nafsu. Gintoki terpaku. Ini jelas ciuman pertamanya, dan dia tak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana. Ciuman itu akhirnya usai, dan Hijikata menenggelamkan seluruh wajahnya di perpotongan antara leher dan bahu Gintoki. Kali ini kesepuluh jari Gintoki tenggelam di surai hitam Hijikata. Indera penciuman Gintoki bisa mencium aroma tubuh maskulin Hijikata yang bercampur dengan keringat. Pria perak itu tak bisa menyangkal, sentuhan Hijikata di tubuhnya sudah membuatnya terlena. Dominasi Hijikata tak bisa dikalahkan, kuasanya terlalu mutlak.

Napas Hijikata semakin memburu berat saat pinggulnya memacu cepat. Gintoki akhirnya kewalahan, dia tak bisa mengimbangi Hijikata. Tak bisa lagi menahan sesuatu yang siap menyembur di bawah sana. Desahan panjang dari bibirnya baru berhenti setelah pelepasan itu berakhir. Tenaga dalam tubuhnya menguap hilang. Kedua tangannya tergolek lemas di samping kiri dan kanan kepalanya. Napasnya tersengal-sengal.

Gerakan yang menggempur itu akhirnya mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berakhir. Wajah yang masih tersembunyi di ceruk lehernya membuat Gintoki tersentak karena merasakan gigitan. Sakit, tapi Gintoki tak melawan, atau bisa dibilang tak bisa. Satu dorongan terakhir, sebelum gerakan itu terhenti. Hijikata menggeram tertahan saat cairannya menyembur deras di dalam tubuh Gintoki. Terlalu banyak sampai pria perak itu bisa merasakan cairan yang tak tertampung mengalir keluar dari sela-sela lubangnya.

Sudah berakhir.

Kedua mata Gintoki mengerjap lelah. Tetapi apa yang dilakukan Hijikata ternyata masih belum berakhir. Stamina pria itu masih tersimpan banyak untuk melanjutkan ronde-ronde selanjutnya.

Gintoki pasrah saat Hijikata menarik organ panjangnya yang masih tegang keluar. Kemudian membalik tubuhnya menjadi posisi menungging. Dengan sebagian wajah yang menempel di atas futon, Gintoki bisa merasa kedua belah pantatnya—yang masih meneteskan cairan Hijikata—dilebarkan, sebelum pria itu kembali menyatukan tubuh mereka.

Tubuh Gintoki kembali terguncang oleh gempuran yang lebih beringas. Kedua tangan Hijikata menahan pinggangnya agar posisinya tetap bertahan seperti itu. Entah kapan Hijikata akan selesai dengan semua ini, tetapi Gintoki sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan rasa kantuk. Untunglah Kagura tidak tidur di rumah malam ini. Karena jika tidak, gadis remaja itu pastinya akan syok—atau lebih buruknya trauma—melihat adegan porno sesama jenis yang dilakoni oleh Gintoki dan Hijikata.

***

Pagi itu Gintoki terbangun dengan harapan apa yang dialaminya semalam hanyalah sebuah mimpi. Tetapi saat dia menoleh ke samping dan melihat Hijikata masih terlelap di sampingnya, Gintoki harus menelan kenyataan kalau semalam bukanlah mimpi.

Saat bergerak bangun dari posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk, Gintoki mengernyit sambil meringis. Rasa sakit terasa di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Satu hal yang terpikirkan olehnya sekarang adalah membereskan kekacauan yang terjadi di dalam kamarnya sebelum Kagura dan Shinpachi datang, dan membuat Hijikata pergi dari rumahnya tanpa perlu memberitahu apa yang terjadi semalam pada pria berponi V itu.

Ponsel Hijikata yang tiba-tiba berdering mengagetkan Gintoki. Diraihnya alat komunikasi itu dari dalam blazer Hijikata yang tergeletak di tatami. Ternyata yang menelepon adalah Yamazaki. Kebetulan sekali.

/"Halo, Fukuchou? Anda di mana sekarang? Kenapa semalam tidak kembali ke markas? Pagi ini ada berkas penting yang baru datang ke markas."/ Inspektur Shinsengumi itu berkata dalam satu tarikan napas.

Gintoki menarik napas, "Bisa kau datang menjemputnya kemari? Sekarang dia ada di rumahku."

/"Eh? Danna?"/ di seberang telepon Yamazaki terkejut mendengar suara Gintoki yang menjawab. /"Apa yang fukuchou lakukan di rumah Danna?"/

Kali ini Gintoki menarik napas dalam hati. Dia enggan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi semalam. "Datang saja kemari! Cepat, sebelum aku menendangnya keluar!"

/"Ah, baiklah, Danna!"/

Setelah pembicaraan via telepon itu berakhir, Gintoki berusaha berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya sambil menahan sakit. Diambilnya sebuah kimono untuk menutupi tubuh telanjangnya, sebelum dia kembali ke samping futon untuk mengambil pakaiannya semalam. Saat meninggalkan kamar untuk menuju kamar mandi, sekilas Gintoki melirik Hijikata yang masih tertidur di atas futon. Semoga saja pria itu tidak terbangun sampai Yamazaki datang nanti.

***

Dering ponsel yang terdengar nyaring seketika membuat Hijikata terjaga dari tidurnya. Refleks dia bergerak bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan mencari sumber suara dari alat komunikasinya itu. Setelah merogohnya dari dalam saku blazer yang teronggok di sebelahnya, Hijikata segera menempelkannya di telinga.

/"Toshi, semalam kau tak kembali ke markas setelah berpatroli,"/ suara Kondou Isao langsung terdengar di seberang telepon tanpa lebih dulu berkata 'Halo'. /"Kau sekarang di mana? Tadi aku mendapat telepon dari Tot-san. Seharusnya kita berdua harus menemuinya di kantor pusat pagi ini. Tapi aku pergi seorang diri karena kau belum kembali ke markas."/

Hijikata mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. Sekarang ini dia berada di dalam kamarnya. Bingung. Seingatnya semalam dia masih berpatroli di luar. Kapan dia kembali ke markas? "Ah, Kondou-san. Aku akan segera bersiap-siap ke markas pusat," katanya.

/"Tidak usah. Kau selesaikan saja berkas yang baru datang ke markas tadi pagi. Yamazaki sudah meletakkannya di atas meja kerjamu."/

"Baiklah."

Meletakkan ponselnya, Hijikata berdiri dari futon. Dia perlu membersihkan dirinya di kamar mandi sebelum melakukan pekerjaannya. Sesaat sebelum meninggalkan kamarnya, Hijikata berhenti di ambang pintu. Apa semalam dia bermimpi? Rasanya seperti ada seseorang yang tidur di sampingnya, tapi dia tak ingat siapa itu.

***

Kedua alis Hijikata mengerut. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Gintoki tak mengacuhkannya saat keduanya berpapasan di jalanan Kabuki-cho. Ini tidak seperti biasanya, karena pria perak itu melewatinya seolah-olah Hijikata tak kasatmata. Padahal biasanya jika berpapasan, adu mulut dan adu jotos selalu terjadi di antara keduanya.

Entah kenapa sikap aneh Gintoki membuat Hijikata jadi bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Kenapa saat Sougo, Kondou, Yamazaki, bahkan anggota Shinsengumi yang lain menyapa pria perak itu di jalan, langsung dibalas dengan sikap biasanya? Apa yang sudah dia lakukan hingga pria perak itu hanya cuek padanya?

"Oi!" Tak ada pilihan, Hijikata akhirnya mengambil inisiatif lebih dulu untuk mencegat pria perak itu. Melihat tak ada respon, Hijikata kembali berseru, "Oi, Gintoki!"

Pria perak itu tersentak dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau sengaja menghindariku, kan?" Hijikata langsung bertanya tanpa basa-basi.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku menghindarimu? Apa itu jadi masalah buatmu?" Kedua alis Gintoki terangkat.

Hijikata berdecih. Sebelah tangan Gintoki langsung disambar, kemudian diseretnya pria perak itu ke gang kecil terdekat. Gintoki sempat meronta, tapi Hijikata baru melepaskan tangannya begitu keduanya sudah di tengah gang yang jauh dari keramaian.

"Apa yang sudah kuperbuat hingga kau bersikap aneh hanya padaku?" Hijikata mulai menginterogasi saat keduanya berdiri saling berhadapan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan membalas pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan!"

"Sejak kapan kau peduli dengan sikap anehku?"

"Kau—!" Hijikata menggeram tertahan. "Apa kau mau kusekap dalam ruangan interogasi di markas?!"

Gintoki terdiam. Namun ekspresinya seolah berkata 'Kesalahan apa yang kubuat hingga kau berniat menyekapku?'.

Hijikata tertegun. Mendadak rasa bersalah menghantuinya saat melihat ekspresi pria perak itu. Sepertinya sikapnya sudah keterlaluan hanya untuk mendapat jawaban kenapa Gintoki bersikap aneh padanya.

"Lupakan saja apa yang kutanyakan."

"Aku juga akan melupakan kejadian malam itu."

"Hah?" Hijikata bingung. Namun belum sempat dia bertanya apa yang dikatakan Gintoki barusan, pria perak itu sudah berlalu pergi meninggalkannya.

***

"Fukuchou, kau tidak apa-apa?" Yamazaki bertanya khawatir. Sudah hampir tiga hari ini dilihatnya Hijikata bersikap tak seperti biasa. Seperti sedang memikirkan suatu masalah. Berkas-berkas di atas meja kerjanya semakin menumpuk karena wakil komandan Shinsengumi itu beberapa kali tidak fokus mengerjakannya. "Apa ada masalah yang tak bisa Fukuchou selesaikan? Jika Fukuchou mau menceritakannya, mungkin kita berdua bisa menyelesaikannya."

Sesaat Hijikata terdiam mendengar perkataan Yamazaki. Meski jabatan pria maniak anpan itu di bawah dirinya, Hijikata tahu Yamazaki lebih tua darinya. Mungkin saja Yamazaki memang punya solusi agar Hijikata bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya.

"Sebenarnya..." Hijikata mulai bercerita. Tentang Gintoki yang bersikap aneh hanya padanya.

Yamazaki mendengarkan tanpa menyela. Sudah lama dia tahu kalau Hijikata menganggap Gintoki lebih dari sekedar lawan yang bisa diajak adu mulut dan jotos saat bertemu. Wakil komandan Shinsengumi itu sepertinya belum menyadari perasaannya, atau mungkin dia terus menyangkal karena gengsi?

"Fukuchou, sebenarnya seminggu yang lalu aku pernah menjemputmu di rumah danna," kata Yamazaki saat Hijikata selesai bercerita. "Karena Fukuchou tak kembali ke markas setelah berpatroli malam, akhirnya aku menghubungi Fukuchou keesokan paginya. Tapi yang mengangkat telepon Fukuchou adalah danna. Danna menyuruhku menjemput Fukuchou di rumahnya. Saat aku sampai di rumah danna, dia langsung menyuruhku mengangkat Fukuchou yang masih tertidur di atas futon-nya. Sebelum pergi dari rumah danna, aku sempat bertanya kenapa Fukuchou bisa tertidur di rumahnya, tetapi dia tak menjawab."

Hijikata melotot, "Kenapa kau baru bilang hal itu sekarang?!"

"Danna menyuruhku agar tak mengatakannya pada Fukuchou." Yamazaki sudah berancang-ancang kabur jika Hijikata berniat melakukan kekerasan padanya. Tapi sepertinya Hijikata sedang tidak berniat. "Coba Fukuchou ingat-ingat lagi apa yang terjadi saat keluar dari markas untuk berpatroli, tapi malah ketiduran di rumah danna."

Alis Hijikata mengerut. Berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi malam itu. Seingatnya, dia keluar dari markas Shinsengumi untuk berpatroli bersama beberapa bawahannya. Saat menelusuri jalanan Kabuki-cho seorang diri—karena di perempatan jalan dia menyuruh bawahannya berpencar untuk patroli sendiri-sendiri—Hijikata dicegat beberapa wanita penggemarnya. Dia dipaksa untuk mampir di jasa pijat plus-plus, love hotel terdekat, dan tempat-tempat mesum sejenisnya. Tentu saja semua godaan itu ditolak, apalagi dia masih dalam balutan seragam kerja. Reputasinya sebagai wakil komandan Shinsengumi bisa hancur jika mengiyakan para wanita itu.

Namun ada salah satu wanita yang tiba-tiba menyemprotkan sesuatu di wajah Hijikata. Entah apa itu, tetapi yang jelas setelah mencium aroma aneh itu, Hijikata merasa otaknya perlahan tak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Sesuatu dalam dirinya memberontak seolah ingin melakukan hal yang selama ini selalu berhasil dikendalikannya. Dan sebelum semua 'kegilaan' itu terjadi, Hijikata dengan tergesa melarikan diri. Hanya sampai di situ hal terakhir yang bisa diingatnya.

Jika seperti yang diceritakan Yamazaki kalau dirinya tertidur di rumah pria perak itu... mungkinkah... pria perak itu menjadi tempat pelampiasannya?

Hijikata seketika terperanjat. Dia melompat berdiri, dan langsung berlari keluar ruangan meninggalkan Yamazaki yang memanggilnya dengan wajah bingung.

***

Langit di luar sudah gelap sejak matahari tenggelam dua jam yang lalu. Gintoki memutuskan keluar membeli makanan untuknya. Sebenarnya dia enggan berkeliaran malam ini, tapi perutnya butuh diisi agar bisa tidur lelap.

Langkah Gintoki seketika terhenti di pertengahan tangga. Tak menyangka akan berpapasan dengan sosok Hijikata. Napas pria itu terlihat terengah-engah seolah habis berlari marathon.

"Mau apa kau?" Gintoki lebih dulu memecah keheningan.

"Bisa kita bicara?" Suara itu terdengar tenang saat berkata, tapi tidak dengan raut wajahnya.

Gintoki menarik napas panjang. Kalaupun dia menolak, wakil komandan Shinsengumi itu akan terus memaksa. "Baiklah. Tapi tidak di dalam rumahku." Kedua kakinya kembali bergerak menuruni tangga.

Kedua pria itu berjalan beriringan tanpa suara. Penginapan bergaya khas rumah tradisional Jepang menjadi tempat pemberhentian. Sepertinya Hijikata sudah memesan satu paviliun terpisah dari rumah induk, karena begitu melangkah masuk, salah satu pelayan langsung menyambutnya untuk segera diantar.

Pintu geser ditutup si pelayan dari luar setelah Hijikata dan Gintoki sudah masuk ke dalam paviliun. Di tengah ruangan ada meja rendah dengan dua bantal duduk yang sudah disediakan. Hijikata duduk lebih dulu sebelum menoleh ke arah pria perak yang masih berdiri tak jauh dari pintu.

"Duduklah." Dagunya bergerak menunjuk tempat duduk di hadapannya.

"Aku tak bisa berlama-lama, karena harus membeli makan malam untuk Kagura." Sebenarnya itu alasan, sebab Gintoki bisa menebak pembicaraan di antara keduanya pasti akan berlangsung lama.

Sesaat Hijikata terdiam. Ponsel lipat dikeluarkan untuk menghubungi seseorang. "Yamazaki, beli makanan di restoran dan antarkan ke rumah Yorozuya. Sekarang juga." Perintah tanpa basa-basi. "Sekarang, bisa kita bicara?" Tatapannya tak bergeser sedikitpun dari Gintoki.

Hening.

Gintoki tidak tahu harus mulai bercerita dari mana. Atmosfir canggung di antara keduanya membuat lidahnya terasa kelu. Untunglah Hijikata mengambil inisiatif lebih dulu.

"Aku yang akan bicara lebih dulu..." Wakil komandan Shinsengumi itu memulai. Kemarin malam dia bersama beberapa bawahannya keluar dari markas untuk berpatroli. Tapi di tengah jalan tiba-tiba dia dicegat para wanita. Dan salah satu wanita menyemprotkan sesuatu di wajahnya. Setelah melarikan diri dari para wanita itu, dia sudah tak ingat lagi dengan apa yang terjadi.

Gintoki menarik napas panjang. Sepasang pupil navy menatapnya dengan sorot menunggu. Sekarang gilirannya untuk bercerita.

"Malam itu, aku melihatmu berdiri di lorong antar kedua rumah. Aku menawarkan agar kau berteduh di rumahku karena hujan akan segera turun. Tapi kau tak merespon..." Gintoki melanjutkan dengan suara yang mati-matian dibuat agar terdengar biasa. "Akhirnya aku memapahmu ke dalam rumahku, karena kupikir kau sedang sakit. Tetapi ternyata dugaanku salah. Yang terjadi setelah itu—" jeda sejenak, "—jangan paksa aku menceritakan secara detail. Karena setelah disetubuhi olehmu selama hampir satu jam lebih, akhirnya aku tak sadarkan diri."

Hijikata nyaris menjatuhkan rokok yang terselip di bibirnya.

"Aku tidak akan menuntut apa-apa. Lupakan saja apa yang sudah terjadi di antara kita."

"Kau pikir bisa semudah itu?"

"Kau lupa kalau aku ini laki-laki? Aku tidak bisa hamil!" Nada suara Gintoki meninggi. Kesal bercampur malu.

Hijikata melotot tajam. "Kau tidak tahu sekarang aku dihantui rasa bersalah karena sudah melakukan hal bejat itu padamu?!"

Keduanya terdiam. Hening. Seperti ada tombol mute raksasa yang membuat keduanya menjadi bisu.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk menebus perbuatanku itu?" Hijikata akhirnya lebih dulu memecah keheningan.

"Sudah kubilang...," Gintoki menarik napas, lelah berdebat dengan Hijikata, "aku tidak apa-apa."

"Meski kau bilang tidak apa-apa, aku yang tidak bisa hidup dengan tenang memikirkan kejadian malam itu. Maka dari itu," raut wajah Hijikata berubah serius. Gintoki meneguk ludah diam-diam. Tak bisa menebak apa yang selanjutnya akan dikatakan pria berponi V itu. "Kau akan menjalin hubungan denganku."

"Eh?" Gintoki mengerjap. "Barusan kau bilang apa? Atau mungkin aku yang salah dengar?"

"Mulai hari ini kau dan aku berpacaran."

"A—APA? KENAPA KAU MEMBUAT KEPUTUSAN SEPIHAK TANPA MENDENGAR JAWABANKU LEBIH DULU?!"

"Oh, jadi kau tidak mau?"

"KATA SIAPA AKU TIDAK MA—UMPH!" Gintoki langsung menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Baru tersadar dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Seluruh wajahnya berubah merah karena malu.

Sudut bibir Hijikata terangkat. Tak menyangka pancingannya berhasil. Melihat wajah Gintoki yang masih belum pulih oleh warna merah, dia jadi ingin menggoda lebih jauh, "Kau mau aku melakukan apa sebagai kekasihmu, hm?"

Gintoki jadi salah tingkah dan akhirnya menjawab, "MATI SAJA SANA!"

***

"Setelah itu, aku tak menyangka sikapmu akan berubah seperti pria gentleman di film-film drama romansa," Gintoki melanjutkan, "untung saja kau hanya bersikap seperti itu saat berdua denganku. Aku tak bisa membayangkan jika Kondou, Sougo, atau para bawahanmu di markas ini tahu."

"Kau sudah selesai bercerita?"

"Eh?" Sebelum Gintoki sempat menduga, Hijikata sudah mengangkat tubuh kecilnya dan membawanya menuju futon. "Chottomatte, Hijikata-kun!" Gintoki mulai panik begitu dilihatnya wakil komandan Shinsengumi itu melepas kancing kemejanya satu per satu. "Kau mau melakukan apa?!"

"Tadi aku sudah melarangmu agar jangan menceritakan kejadian itu," senyuman Hijikata membuat Gintoki bergidik. "Karena hal itu, sekarang aku jadi horny, kau tahu?"

"Matte, matte, matte," kedua tangan Gintoki berusaha menahan dada telanjang Hijikata yang berniat menindihnya. "Kau berniat melakukan hal mesum dengan tubuhku sekarang yang berubah jadi anak kecil?!"

"Tidak masalah," Hijikata menyeringai. "Tubuh anak kecilmu juga membuatku bernafsu."

"Dasar om-om pedofil mesum!" Gintoki menjerit histeris. "Hentikan! Aku tidak mau! Seseorang tolong akuuu!"

.  
.  
.  
Selesai


End file.
